


》Steel and Lace《

by Spieluhrenwelt



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Clothed Oral Sex, Clothed Sex, Coming in Underwear, Light Foot Fetish maybe?, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 19:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spieluhrenwelt/pseuds/Spieluhrenwelt
Summary: Hanzo wears lacy red lingerie and McCree gives him head.





	》Steel and Lace《

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amaerise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaerise/gifts).



> I opened my writing commissions a couple weeks ago, and I thought I might as well share some of them on here, so here you go! My first OW fanfic with two of my favourite boiz

“Stop teasing already, Cowboy.”

There’s the faint trace of a soft, breathy laugh in his demand, and McCree can’t keep himself from smiling against the porcelain skin of his inner thigh, fingers ghosting over his knee, tracing the elegant line of his calf all the way down to where his foot is pressed, light but firm, against his half-clothed erection. The archer’s own aching sex is merely a couple inches away from his lips, trapped in lacy underwear so thin it looks like the crimson shoots and flowers are painted on his skin, and God knows how much he wants to devour him, but the little frustrated huffs he makes when Jesse’s mouth comes agonizingly close just to withdraw the moment after are too precious not to indulge a little longer.  
Just long enough to plant a couple more kisses on his sharp hip bone, to sneak metallic fingers under the thin elastic harness that keeps his thigh high socks up and hear him gasp softly at the cool sensation as he grinds against the sole of his foot, holding it in place by his crazily cute, tiny ankle; long enough for his lover’s exasperated fingers to sink into his thick hair and forcibly pull him up, for him to start whispering his name again and again, both a scolding and a plea, to the point he just cannot deny him – and himself – anymore. 

Under Hanzo’s hasty guidance he finally presses his lips against the delicate lace of his briefs, mouthing at the straining flesh and marvelling at how promptly it responds to his touch, throbbing with anticipation; he suckles his way along the clothed shaft, taking in the heady scent of his lover, and when his hips start bucking in search of further stimulation Jesse’s tongue is quick to answer the call, tracing the fine patterns stretched over the archer’s erection in one continuous motion and occasionally running over the tip to eagerly lap at the little beads of precum seeping out through the lace. There’s a couple times when Hanzo’s legs almost give in, tired from standing up and overwhelmed by the pleasure pooling deep inside his lower belly, and when McCree’s prosthetic hand reaches out for his thigh to hold him up he can’t help but peek at the way his unfeeling fingers sink into the silky surface of his lover’s thigh: it’s steel and lace, just like him.

As an all too familiar pressure starts building up at the pit of him, Hanzo’s grip grows tighter, his voice somewhat raspy as he warns his lover about his imminent climax, as if his breathless, broken moans and desperately stuttering hips didn’t quite give it away already; Jesse looks up at him, a fierce spark in his deep chocolate brown eyes, gives him an appealing nod, and doesn’t move an inch, lips pursed tightly around the clothed head of his cock, greedily sucking him off well after his porcelain perfect body starts shaking and spasming uncontrollably and he empties himself into his mouth with a liquid moan. He helps him ride his orgasm down, slowly but steadily caressing his shivering thighs and smiling at him from where he’s sitting on the floor, and when Hanzo finally regains the littlest bit of composure and lucidity Jesse is happy to see him smile back – at least until he acknowledges the sticky, soaking wet state of his pretty underwear, and his blissful expression turns a little pouty, and so much more kissable.

“Wonderful. Now they’re ruined.” he scoffs, his fingers slowly leaving their place in Jesse’s hair to softly brush at his glossy lips.

McCree lets out a loud, genuinely gleeful laugh at that; he finally moves to stand up, his own boxers now painfully tight and slightly damp with excitement, and his arms wrap hungrily around his partner’s waist, pulling him close enough to press their bodies together and kiss him passionately, eliciting an annoyed yet unmistakably needy noise from him as he gets a taste of himself on his lips.

“Take ‘em off, then.”


End file.
